blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Snowdapple's Wish/Chapter 3
Snowflake sat numbly. A mouse lay on her paws, but she was too heavy with grief. Pixel was never meant to die. A gray flash of fur caught her eye. Roseflower. ''The slender gray she-cat had tried to confront her, that Flowerstar was going to make them warriors. Flowerstar was their leader, a muscular orange tabby she-cat. She was the leader, like Acorn. She wondered if Acorn was going to fight that he wanted to be the leader. But he hadn't, which was good. A yowl interrupted her thoughts. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Flowerstar was calling. Snowflake stared, confused. Roseflower padded towards to rock, so she did too. The MountainClan leader looked across the camp. "You all know Acorn's Group," she began. "They came to join our clan. Now they will receive their warrior names!" The cats cheered. Snowflake suddenly felt shocked. Rename? She liked her name! The leader nodded at Acorn. The brown tom smiled. "Acorn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Acorn nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. Acorn, from this moment on you will be known as Acornstep, because of your dark paws. StarClan honors your leadership and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MountainClan." Flowerstar touched her muzzle on Acornstep's head. Soon, Fig was named Figpelt, Pool became Poolstorm, and Night became Nightpool. Now it was Sun's turn. Flowerstar repeated the oath. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sun's lips drew into a snarl. "No cat can order me!" he hissed. "This clan doesn't deserve help. I'm going!" he stormed off. Black raced off. She looked sadly at Snowflake, Blondie, Gray, Holly and Leo. 'I'm sorry' her pale blue eyes said. Then she ran off. Snowflake looked at her siblings in shock. Their parents had left. Flowestar solemnly at Snowflake. Then she sighed. "Your parents may have left, but do you wish to too?" Snowflake's eyes widened. Would her siblings stay? Gray shifted her paws. Then she spoke up. "I'm going." she mewed. "Sorry Holly, and everyone..." Holly cut her off. "NO!" she yelled. "WHY?" We were perfect sisters and we were going to be warriors and..." she seemed lost in her thoughts. "Fine." she sighed. "Go then." The striped gray she-cat leaped out of camp. Flowerstar sighed and continued. Cloud became Cloudscar, for his battle scars, Molly became Mollyheart. Crow became Crowswoop, and Goose became Goosefur. Bay became Baywater, while Fire became Firespark. Tiny had became Tinystripe, of her stripes, while Blondie had stayed Blondie. Leo was re-named Lionfoot. Holly became Hollypaw, apprenticed to Jaggedstone, the deputy. Now it was Snowflake's turn. "Snowflake, from this day on, you will be known as Snowpaw. Roseflower will be your mentor. I hope she passes all she knows onto you." The gray she-cat excitedly leaps and touched noses. Roseflower was her mentor! What would she teach her? "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" MountainClan cheered. Dusk and Nut has become Duskpaw and Nutpaw, since they were now six moons old. Nutpaw was apprenticed to Riverdapple, while Duskpaw was apprenticed to Snowfrost. Snowpaw bounced up. "Show me where the apprentices' den is!" she mewed. **** Snowpaw opened her eyes. Muffled voices. She froze. Was there rogues attacking? She slowly peeked out. ''Goosefur! What was she doing? A gray-and-white shape slipped out of the medicine den. Figpelt! She stretched her ears to listen. "C'mon!" Goosefur was hissing. "We have to escape!" "Are you sure?" Figpelt was whispering. "MountainClan needs me." "They have Poolstorm!" the fluffy white she-cat growled. "Now move!" Snowpaw froze. They were leaving? "Stop!" she yelled as she leaped into their path. Goosefur froze. "Snowflake? I mean, Snowpaw, were you..." the she-cat seemed confused, but then hissed, "...spying?" Snowpaw angrily let out a growl, her ice-blue eyes flashing. "Why are you leaving?" she hissed. "Nothing's wrong! Even Acornstep doesn't mind!" Goosefur rolled her eyes mockily. "Oh, the great Acorn." she said sarcastically. "He thinks he's the boss. But I prove him wrong. I will make a Goose's Group!" she vowed. Then she hissed under her breath, "Let's go!" to Figpelt. The sleek-furred cat pelted into the bushes. Snowpaw sighed. What was she going to do? Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction